Corrupted Fairytale
by rockchich
Summary: silver is a young adult,who had always dreamed of her big white wedding as a fairytale. When she is ready to take her life into her hands, of marriage and pregnancy she is soon to discover her husband to be has been keeping a twistered sick secret.


**Corrupted Fairytale **

**I use to dream of my wedding day when I was a small child. I use to dream of white sparkling ball gowns drifting down the long wide staircase leading towards the hall of familiar faces. I use to fantasize fresh red roses and white Lillis gripped in my jewelled hand, my long golden blonde hair pinned back into a neat bun with a pink rose tightly fixed. My husband-to-be standing there with his gaze on me, his eyes uncontrollable staring into mine, his hand reaching for me. But I never dreamed my actual wedding day would be the day my soul is trapped in my chest, my heart crumbling into tiny unfixable pieces. Or the day my black smudged eyes cries tears that's racing down my cold cheeks, crashing onto my creamy dress.**

"**Darling you look beautiful "my mum cries as I skim my warm finger tips over the small visible bump that's replaced my slim stomach.**

"**Thank you but bump wants to be told it looks beautiful too..." my words trailing off as i begin to laugh.**

"**Look at you...you're a blushing bride and mother-to-be... Your sister would love this"**

"**Yeah she would" i whisper, my mum's words touching me, bringing water to my bright eyes.**

"**Where's my baby girl Silver"-my dad's voice echoing " Silver why are you hiding?"**

"**She's here daddy and she's ready for you to walk her down that aisle" **

"**Then let's go" he announces, gripping my arm and gently gliding me down the old wooden staircase **

**As my body sways to the rhythm of my chiming footsteps i can't help but let my mind slip into my enchanting fairytale. I was living it, living the happiest day of my life. My fairytale is finally alive and as my thoughts warm my heart, my lips curve into a significant smile.**

"**that's it smile, you're going to be a charming wife and mother...we can't forget you can we"-he chuckles patting my tight stomach-"when you walk into that hall everyone is not going to stop looking at you, and when they can't stop staring at you, they will realise how special you are, because Silver you are special"**

"**Thanks dad" I whisper as I kiss his soft cheek. We approach the double darkly tanned doors where two formally dressed men unfastened the latch and ushered us through. Family faces gasp as my pace slowed to the beat of soft sweet music. My ears twitch at intense voices, screaming. Shouting! I shook my suddenly heavy head, cautioning myself that it's my mind playing tricks. But when i reach for Dean's loving hand, my eyes painfully twist to see strange armed men pounding through the closed panelled doors.**

"**Wha...what's go...ing on?" My words dragging**

"**I'm sorry" His unbelievably soft lips touch my fevered forehead.**

"**Sorry...sorry for what?**

"**Dean Jason Sorthall you're under arrest for the murder of Leah Summer Wall..." I stumble back a buzzing sound fills my ears as my head spins wildly.**

"**NO NO NO!"-I scream, my voice filled with fear-"NO THIS IS WRONG!"**

"**Mam step back"**

"**NO Dean tell them, it's not you, that they have got it wrong...please" I search in his deep blue eyes for hope, but his stare left mine to hit the glossy floor.**

"**Dean...?" my words choking out.**

**He paced forward and fitted his massive hands in the curve of my damp cheeks.**

"**Silver...I...I never meant to I swear..."**

"**NO...SHUT UP...NOOO!"- I screech weeping-"How could you?" HOW COULD YOU LOOK ME IN THE EYES, KISS ME, AND TELL ME YOU LOVE ME KNOWING YOU...YOU KILLED MY BABY SISTER! YOU MONSTER! MURDERER!" Thrusting him back, as he tried to gasp my hand.**

"**Silver" His words trail behind me like a shadow clinging to the soles of your feet.**

**Staggering through the thick mud, I thrust my knees forward to the slushy ground where i melted into a break down. The pain like a knife slashing at me, like a blade dragging through my bare flesh. My hands burst into a punch that's blown to my stomach, wishing for the life inside of me to die. It's unwanted and unneeded. My tears overflow my sore eyes as the bitter wind twirled around me. My tender eye lids slid down where all they could see was Leah's strong featured face in view. **

"**I'm so sorry Leah, Forgive me ...please!?"**


End file.
